Because of You
by silver1810
Summary: A modern day version of the love between a prince and his princess.....or not? Please R&R. You won't be disappointed!
1. Prologue

None of the characters belong to me, with the exception of a few...you'll know which ones. The story on the other hand, steal it and die. That's it. Enjoy!

Prologue

"They may not be with us in person, but they will forever be living in our hearts." The priest closed his well-worn Bible and clasped his hands together in silent prayer, his head bowed low in reverence and respect.

Nature understood well their grief that day. The cloudy, chilly weather early that Friday matched the mood of the subdued crowd. Many pulled their coats and jackets closer to their chilled bodies to seek refuge from the cold. A few were seen huddled against loved ones; although it was questionable whether the gesture was due to the cold weather, or the chill that resided in their hearts. Shortly after the prayer, the small crowd slowly dispersed; but not before casting a sympathetic look towards a young girl standing at a corner with her hands linked to an equally young boy.

She didn't have any heart-breaking features that would make anyone stop and look twice, but she wasn't downright hideous either. At the tender age of eleven, she was just a bud waiting to blossom. She had dirty blond hair with several dark streaks and clear blue eyes that sparkle brighter than any star on a clear night. A small upturned nose graced her features, and on a normal day, her smile could light up a dark room. That day, however, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail; her eyes misty and unfocused. The usual sparkle in them was nowhere to be seen and her mouth was grim. The usual smile that complimented her was lost. SHE was lost.

She was standing with her best friend and his parents, who were to be her's as well from now on. At least, that was what her best friend told her – that she was going to live with them. When she first heard that, she didn't understand why that was the case. She had her own parents, didn't she? What was wrong with them? Were they ill? Then the news reached her ears – her parents were involved in a car crash and had both died on the spot. Her first reaction to that was shock, then disbelief. There was no way her parents would leave her to fend for herself. Hell, her mum wouldn't even leave her alone at home the last time they ran out of bread! Their neighbor was called over to watch out for her just so her mum could run to the grocery store across the street.

Her best friend fidgeted, breaking her out of her reverie. No matter how much she cried, begged and denied it over and over again, the fact that her parents weren't coming back – ever – remained. Shaking her head lightly, she looked around the quiet graveyard, unaware of the sympathetic looks thrown her way.

The crowd finally thinned. It was a while later before she hesitantly stepped towards the two new additions in that cold graveyard. Both the headstones were decorated with lots of fresh flowers. She was dimly aware of the large number of orchids present, her mum's favorite; no doubt a parting gift from her parents' friends. Normally she would have noticed their beauty and scent. Not that day. That day was far from normal. She stood in front of the two stones that had been carefully carved. Kneeling down on the sodden ground, she shifted her gaze from one headstone to the other. Her young fingers shook as she slowly reached out to caress the engravings on the hard, cold stones. After what seemed to her like an eternity, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the concerned faces of her best friend and his family; HER family. It was time to leave, to say goodbye.

She kissed her fingertips and pressed it against the words one last time. Her face laced with concentration as she studied the engravings and committed it to her memory for she knew it would be a very long time before she came back. "I love you mum. I love you dad." The silent whisper went unheard to everyone but her alone. With that, she straightened up. Turning around and walking away, she did not look back. Not even a glance or a peek. Neither tears nor emotion showing on her face, she slowly walked away from the two people who had loved her unconditionally her whole life.

Behind her, the two new additions to the other few hundreds in that particular graveyard glistened in the dim morning light. Engraved on one were these words: "Scott Maxwell Johnson, beloved husband and father." On the other next to it: "Lisa Sarah Johnson, beloved wife and mother." Etched on both were these three simple words: 'Rest in Peace.'


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the story. Steal it, I steal your money.

Chapter One

(6 years later)

9.00 a.m., Saturday

The morning sun peeked insistently through the already tightly drawn curtains. The quiet peaceful morning atmosphere was soon disrupted by the deejay's chirpy voice blaring from the radio clock on the bedside table, causing a groan to escape her lips. Rolling over on her side, she tried to block out the deejay's voice by burying herself under the pillows; silently cursing her lack of judgment the day before for setting her alarm to ring at such an ungodly hour – to her that is. Failing to slip back into slumber land, she propped herself up on her right elbow and silenced the deejay - who was now reading the weather report – with a slap of her hand.

Half an hour later, she stepped out of the shower with steam billowing behind her. Feeling more refreshed, she dressed quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast. The living room was quiet save for the exceptional chirping of the birds outside and the soft murmurs heard coming from the direction of the kitchen. Moving towards the kitchen, she saw him staring intently at the television screen. Throwing a glance at the screen, she let out a soft chuckle when she saw what he was watching. The whole Mickey – Minnie fiasco had always intrigued him. _Some things never change._ Shaking her head slightly with a smile, she shuffled around the kitchen looking for a bite to eat. Seemingly unfazed by her presence, he didn't divert his attention from the screen. His eyes remained glued to the television while she rummaged the cupboards looking for a cup. With a bagel and a cup of coffee in hand, she pulled out a chair and sat, only to realize he was staring at her.

"What?" She blurted out self-consciously.

Eighteen-year old Jeremy Aames smirked while bringing his cup of coffee to his lips. "Glad to see you join the land of the living," he remarked sarcastically before sipping on his steaming hot drink.

Eva smiled through the tiredness overtaking her body and sighed. "Very cute and thanks for caring. Consider yourself eternally blessed I'm too tired to bite back." Taking a huge bite out of her bagel, she turned towards the television screen that had held her brother's undivided attention, chewing slowly.

"Rough night out?" Jeremy wasn't about to give up such a good opportunity. It wasn't every morning that his sister showed up looking, well, normal. Usually, she would be the one taunting him about his disheveled appearance.

She shrugged noncommittally and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I had a lot of work to do last night."

Jeremy looked over his younger sister and noticed a few dark circles under her eyes. Concern took over as he studied her carefully. It wasn't like Eva to wake up looking a mess, weekend or not. A slight smile graced his features as he looked at her. She was a lot of things, but if you really wanted to describe her, the words 'in complete control' usually came to mind. She was hardworking, organized, neat, clever, determined and always strived for perfection. Regardless of her busy schedule at work or at school, she always managed to pull through. Due to her stubborn and nit-picking nature, people often regarded her as bossy but Jeremy knew better. She never had any intention of controlling or dominating anyone. The only one thing she felt the need to take charge of was her life. Being organized, knowing what was coming next, not being taken by surprise; it was the only thing that could give her a sense of security. At the very least, her life was in her hands.

"So, what's on your busy schedule today?" Jeremy changed the topic, knowing that pushing her for an answer would be pointless. She was a tough nut to crack, and the harder you tried, the more she retreated into her shell. He knew she would open up to him in her own time. Time was Eva's very best friend.

Eva swallowed before answering. "I start work at 11 till around six."

"Haven't you quit your job yet? I thought you already did last week." Jeremy asked, nodding his head back and forth to the cartoon's theme song as the credits rolled on the television screen.

"Nah, the new semester doesn't start until January. Plus, this job pays pretty well. Wouldn't hurt to earn some cash before then."

Jeremy tilted his head to one side and looked her over carefully. "You don't need the job, you know," he remarked softly.

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and smiled at him reassuringly. "I know. Don't worry about me. I'm just looking for something to keep me busy with."

An evil grin slowly spread across his face. She could almost SEE the horns sprouting out of his head. "All you ever had to do was ask. I know plenty of people; I mean things you can do to keep busy."

Eva stared at him with a bored look. "Cute Jer……very cute. So do you have anything to do, or is 'irritate-the-hell-out-of-Eva' the only thing on your list today?"

"I've got a lunch date but I'm pretty much open for the rest of the day. Would you like me to drop you off at work?" He pushed his chair back, stood up and picked up his cup.

"Only if I don't have to beg for a ride home from some sleazy guy who's been deprived for far too long this time," she finished the last of her coffee and handed her cup to him.

"It was a total accident the last time. I was on my way to fetch you – on time, mind you – when I ran into a pregnant lady on the verge of delivering. Now what kind of man would I be had I not helped her out?" Jeremy walked over to the sink and rinsed both the cups he held. "You should be thankful I was considerate enough to call and inform you."

Eva raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look. "Sure you did. Pregnant lady huh? What does that represent? Hot chick with boobs that took nine months to develop?"

"Close enough." Jeremy turned around to face her as he dried the cups. "Go get dressed Eve. I'll drive you there."

She stood up and smiled as she climbed the stairs to her room. He eyed her from the spot where he stood until she disappeared from his sight. Something was definitely bothering her. He placed the dry cups on the racks in the cupboard and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, he prayed that she would open up to him soon; and for him, patience until the day she does. Taking a few deep breaths, he straightened up and headed to the living room to grab his keys.

A/N: Do read and review! I appreciate good ones as well as constructive criticism! I write better when I get feedback or encouragement, so do let me know what you think. The next chapter will come soon enough! Thanks!


End file.
